


A Night in the Granger-Hall Residents

by military_bluebells



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Dawn and Hank are retired and happy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, cus it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Dawn and Hank have been happily, no matter what Hank grumbled, retried for a couple of months now. Almost six hours of sleep on a good night, now that they’re not running over the roof tops. Dawn does miss it sometimes but then again with all this free-time, Hank’s been arranging date nights.It’s quiet. Almost too quiet.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	A Night in the Granger-Hall Residents

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe because when is anyone happy for longer than five minutes in comics.

Dawn watched Hank appreciatively from the kitchen table as he moved from the fridge to the stove. It was getting late, but nowadays that didn’t matter, they had the whole night to themselves. No costumes, no dealers, no fist fights. They’d been doing well, not too many relapses in the months since they’d retired. Hank was much better: less stress was doing him good and if she was honest, she was doing better as well.

The knock on the door was a little surprising but Dawn assured Hank she’d get it. She quickly grabbed a sweater: they hadn’t been expecting company and so she hadn’t dressed for it. She threw Hank a t-shirt and padded over to the door. 

What was waiting on the other side wasn’t exactly what she’d expected. 

“Dick!” 

Dick smiled sheepishly, specks of blood on some of his teeth. He was pale and pasty, eyed rimmed with dark circles, his body slumped against the door frame, one arm curled around his stomach. She couldn’t get a good look, but she thought his t-shirt was soaked with blood. 

“Hank!” she called out as she grabbed Dick’s shoulder as he started to fall into the apartment, “I need help.” 

“What does he-” Hank stopped short and Dawn sent him a pleading look as Dick’s eyes flickered closed. Hank stepped forward once before rushing to her side. 

“What the fuck, Dick?” He said gruffly, heaving Dick up, pulling the arm not protectively curled around Dick’s stomach, over his shoulders. Dick grunted but didn’t say a word, slumping more into Hank. By the time they reached their oldest couch, Hank was practically carrying him. 

He set Dick down on the couch, propping his head up with pillows. Dawn rushed to grab the first aid kit, returning to the couch as Dick sat up and pushed Hank’s hands away. 

“I just need a place to lay low for an hour,” Dawn heard Dick slur. 

“Dick let us help.” She said softly, perching on the couch next to him. Dick looked up at her and then looked at Hank. Dawn looked at Hank as well, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and waved a hand in front of Dick. 

“You’re gonna need to take the shirt off for us to get a look.” 

Dick nodded slowly, reaching his t-shirt up before flinching quite visibly. Hank snorted, moving his hands to guide the t-shirt off carefully, unsticking it from the large wound on Dick’s stomach. Dawn reached into the first aid kit and took out the antiseptic wipes. 

“Lie back,” 

Hank guided Dick onto his back, displaying the entire wound. Dawn winced in sympathy and set about cleaning it up. Hank disappeared, probably to finish dinner. 

“What happened?” she asked softly as she threaded a needle. 

“Nothing much, just a lucky hit.” 

“That’s more than a lucky hit Dick.” Hank called, carrying two plates over. He set them on the coffee table before sitting on the couch beside them. Dick shrugged and winced, flashing gritted teeth as Dawn began stitching him up. 

He finally cracked a few seconds later, “A takedown went bad, there were some unforeseen complications.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Dawn nodded along and the three of them descended into silence, broken only by the sound of Hank eating. Dawn wrapped the wound and picked up one of the blankets from the other couch, throwing it to Dick. As Dick spread it over himself, Dawn went to sit next to Hank, lifting her plate off the coffee table. 

“Do you want some food?” she offered despite Hank’s unimpressed look. 

Dick shook his head, “I’ll be going in an hour so no.” 

Hank snorted and put his plate on the table, “Yeah right, like we’re going to let you.” Dick started to open his mouth, but Hank cut him off, “Save it Dick, just stay the fucking night.” 

Hank disappeared into their bedroom and then into the bathroom. Dawn watched him go with concern, this was shaping up to be like last time; they’d been doing too well for their progress to go flying out of the window. But she couldn’t just throw Dick out, he was paler than she’d ever seen him and in the whole time he’d been there he’d barely said anything to them, it was too unlike him. 

She suspected he was in worse shape than he’d let on. 

Still, she followed Hank not a minute later: for all Hank thought she still loved Dick, she’d moved on. She found him in the bathroom, staring at the mirror with a deep scowl. He caught sight off her in the mirror and huffed. 

“I said he could stay.” 

Dawn shook her head and reached around his chest to hug him from behind, peaking over his shoulder to look at him in the mirror, “I don’t want him to stay if it’s going to set us back to where we were.” 

Hank gave her a sullen smile, “It won’t.” he said quietly after a while. Dawn nodded, rubbing her palms over his stomach comfortingly. 

“Come on, we were going to have a movie night.” She said, grasping his hand to pull him into the bedroom. 

They sat down in front of the TV, Hank choosing the Matrix. Dawn looked over to Dick just before it started but he was fast asleep, slumped back into the cushions, head lolling to one side. She smiled and turn back to the movie. 

He was still asleep when the movie ended, and Dawn suggested it was time for bed when she saw Hank trying to hide a yawn. She was brushing her teeth when someone started pounding on the front door. She spit out the toothpaste and waved Hank back to bed. She walked through the living room, where Dick was waking up, his eyes blinking open. 

Whoever it was, was still pounding the door when she opened it to reveal a boy, probably around seventeen or eighteen. His fist was paused in front of him and he looked at her with teal eyes. He straightened up and tried to look past her. 

She blocked him and asked, “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

He blinked, looking a little lost before answering, “Er Jason Todd, I’m looking for Dick Grayson.” 

She was about to answer, ‘Sorry I don’t know anyone called that.’ When Dick appeared beside her. 

“It’s alright Dawn, I know him.” 

Jason’s eyes widened as Dawn let him step into the apartment, “Bro, what happened?” 

Dick sighed, “One of Williams’s crew caught me with a knife.” 

Jason whistled lowly, “Sorry, bro, I lost sight of you when things went to hell.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, walking back towards the couch, “Things wouldn’t have gone to hell if you’d stayed where I told you.” 

“Yeah but Williams obviously called for backup, you were outnumbered.” 

Hank appeared at the bedroom door, but Dawn waved a hand. She watched as Dick sat down on the couch and Jason knelt in front of him, reaching for the bandages. She expected Dick to move his hands away but to her surprise, Dick let him unwrap the bandages and even leaned back to let Jason have a look. 

Jason winced and looked up from the wound, “I’m so sorry bro.” 

Dick shook his head, “I should have been watching my six, it’s not your fault.” 

Jason nodded but Dawn knew he wasn’t convinced. Dick looked across at her and Hank before waving a hand to Jason. 

“This is Jason.” He said. Dawn raised an eyebrow when Dick didn’t tag anything on the end. Dick turned to Jason, “They’re Hank and Dawn.” 

Jason nodded and turned to face them, “Hawk and Dove right?” 

Dawn nodded, “But we’re retired these days.” 

Jason turned back to Dick and rose an eyebrow. Dick shook his head and Jason nodded. Dawn watched them, flicking her eyes between the pair. Jason stood up suddenly, slapping his thighs, “Well, I’m kinda hungry, don’t suppose I can raid your fridge.” He said with a grin. 

“Sure, help yourself.” 

Dawn watched Jason stroll into the kitchen before turning her gaze to Dick. She sat down next to him, leaning one arm over the back of the couch. 

“So, who is he?” she asked quietly. Dick looked quite startled and then embarrassed. 

“He… er… just um.” He stuttered and Dawn rose both her eyebrows. She hadn’t seen Dick flustered since… ever. She watched in fascination as dark blush appeared on Dick’s cheeks as he stumbled his way through a flimsy explanation. 

Jason returned before she could get a coherent answer out of Dick, so she rose, explained to Jason where the extra blankets were and retreated to the bedroom. 

Hank was waiting for her, shirtless and sitting up against the headboard. She pulled off her sweatpants and crawled into bed, shuffling up to rest her head on Hank’s chest. She wrapped one arm over his waist and sighed happily when Hank pulled the sheet up over her shoulders. 

“Who’s the kid then?” Hank asked after a while. 

Dawn hummed, straining her ear to listen to soft chatter coming from the living room, 

“No idea, when I asked Dick, he blushed and stuttered like a schoolgirl.” 

Hank jerked back to look at her, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

Hank snorted, “Huh, okayyy, you know what I’m too tired for this.” Dawn chuckled, before settled against him, the soft chatter quietening down into silence. 

-

The morning brought warm sunlight, and Hank’s arm around her waist. She smiled into Hank’s chest and snuggled closer. She could have stayed like that forever, but her bladder decided to act up. She sighed heavily and slowly extracted herself from Hank’s arms. He huffed in his sleep and pressed his head deeper into his pillow but didn’t wake up. 

She decided that she was a bit too awake to go back to bed. She went to walk into the living room but stopped dead in the doorway. 

On one of the couches was Dick, on his back, with Jason’s head resting on his shoulder. She could barely see Jason’s face from where it was tucked into the crook of Dick’s neck, one of his arms flopped lazily over Dick’s chest, positioned as far away from the stripes of bandages as possible. Dick’s arm was curled protectively around Jason’s shoulder, the other resting low on his hip. Two blankets were spread over them, covering only up to their waists, both of them shirtless. She thought their legs were intertwined underneath the blankets, but she couldn’t be sure. 

Her eyes drifted over to the pile of clothes on the floor, two pairs of jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie and jacket, dropped by the foot of the couch, a pair of black sneakers piled next to it. 

Dawn had to bite her lip to stop herself cooing as Jason nuzzled deeper into the crook of Dick’s neck and Dick pressing his face further into Jason’s hair. She’d never seen Dick as… relaxed before, his face devoid of any wrinkles, smooth and open. 

She crept around to the kitchen and as quietly as she could, fixed herself a hot chocolate. She didn’t need a strict diet anymore since she wasn’t on the streets every night, she could have a hot chocolate whenever she wanted. Just as she’d sort of hoped, there was some rustling from the next room. 

“Mornin’,” a soft voice drawled. 

“Shh, Jay,” 

“Come on, bro, they’re probably still asleep.” Dawn smiled to herself. 

“And they’re trained vigilantes,” Dick hit back, though his voice was soft and almost amused. 

“Retired vigilantes.” 

“Doesn’t mean they’ve suddenly lost their training.” 

Dawn gently mixed her hot chocolate with a teaspoon, leaning back on the counter, peeking around the doorway. 

Jason was leaning above Dick, hands either side of his head. Dawn thought she could see a smile on Jason’s face as he leant down to kiss Dick on the lips. Dick’s arms came up, pausing for a moment before they wrapped under Jason’s armpits, tugging him down into his chest. 

Dawn smiled to herself and stepped forward into the living room. Dick would be a hell of a lot less embarrassed if Dawn was the one to walk in on them. She walked one step at a time, waiting for one of them to sense her presence, but it seemed they were lost in their own world. She didn’t want to let things escalate too far: Jason’s hand was wandering down Dick’s side, thumbing along Dick’s hip bones underneath the band of his boxers. 

She coughed pointedly and bit back a laugh as Dick jerked back, his arms flying off Jason’s shoulders, hands curled into fists. Jason didn’t bite back his laughter however, laughing so hard he would’ve fallen off the couch if Dick hadn’t put his hands on his waist to steady him. 

“Have a good night?” she asked, rising an eyebrow in Dick’s direction. Dick looked wide eyed at her and Jason laughed, leaning onto the back of the couch to turn and look at her. 

“Great night. How was yours?” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Dawn chuckled before nodding, “Good.” 

Her and Jason were chuckling, Dick looking embarrassed when Hank walked in, pausing with his arms above his head in a stretch. Dawn watched Hank look between her and the boys, his face covered in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” he looked between Dick and Jason, Jason still sitting in Dick’s lap, one leg between Dick’s and the other squished between Dick’s thigh and the back of the couch. 

“Comparing nights,” Jason said with a grin. Dawn chuckled, a little harder when she caught the complete bewilderment on Hank’s face. 

“Come on, we need breakfast.” 

Hank nodded slowly and followed her into the kitchen. She plucked the bread from its spot and put it into the toaster. Hank handed her the butter, which she placed by the toaster for a later. 

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Hank asked none to quietly. 

Dawn smiled, “I walked in on them kissing.” Hank’s eyes bulged and his head whipped back in the direction of the living room. Dawn pressed a hand to Hank’s chest, 

“Don’t bring it up, I think it’s still new.” Hank nodded and the toaster dinged. 

Dawn carried two plates of toast over to the coffee table while Hank stayed back to fix some drinks. Jason was fully dressed apart from his hoodie and jacket. He was helping Dick get a clean t-shirt over his head. Just before he tugged it down over Dick’s stomach, Jason thumbed along the edge of the bandage. 

Dawn placed the plate on the coffee table and shared a look with Dick over Jason’s head. Jason caught sight of the toast, diving to grab two pieces. Dick rolled his eyes but accepted the offered piece. Hank joined them not long after. 

There was some conversation, mostly Jason and Dawn, Dick leaning back whenever Jason threw his arms out in a gesture, almost by second nature. Jason helped Dawn wash up and clear away all the stuff that had been dragged out for him and Dick. Then, with some silent discussion, Dick and Jason packed up and started towards the door. Hank disappeared into one of the other rooms, saying a brief but warm good-bye. Things were still a little awkward between him and Dick, but Dick seemed a lot more relaxed, even offering Hank a small smile. 

Dawn stayed to see them off properly, stealing a small hug from Dick before he started down the corridor. Jason moved to follow him, after thanking her for the food but, Dawn stopped him briefly with a tap to the shoulder. 

“Look after him alright?” 

Jason grinned, “Course, who else is gonna put up with him?” Dawn laughed and watched him run after Dick, skidding to a halt to grasp Dick’s hand. 

Dawn shook her head fondly, she hoped Jason stayed, he was good for Dick, if the relaxed line of his shoulders was anything to go by.


End file.
